There are no perfect fairytales
by jellybean0526
Summary: A meant to be fairytale couple, but lets face it because its meredith and derek it cant be the perfect fairytale


**So I know I'm bad I shouldn't be starting another story when I just said I wont have much time to continue writing my other story but this is what happens when I watch too much Grey's Anatomy. I've also decided that once I learn more about Mark's story with his daughter then I will also be starting a story involving that storyline. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters cause if I did it would be on TV and not on this site. **

Meredith struggled to open the door while Derek nibbled at her earlobe, his strong hands wrapped around her tiny waist. When Meredith finally got the door open Derek turned her around their lips crashing, he slammed the door shut and pushed Meredith's back up against it. Derek moved his lips down to her neck, then collarbone sucking hard on it. Meredith knew it would leave a mark but at that moment she just didn't seem to care.

"Derek?"

"Mmm?"

"Upstairs." Derek ignored Meredith's request and just kept sucking on neck.

"Derek…Izzy and George are home."

With that Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and ran to her room. When they were safe with privacy Derek pulled Meredith back to him. Kissing her once again. Meredith lifted her arms up over her head so that Derek could remove her shirt, with a quick motion of his hand both her shirt and bra lay in the corner of her room. Meredith giggled as Derek moved his hand to her right breast and his mouth to her left. Her nipples were fully erect as Derek sucked and nibbled at them. His mouth slowly made its way down her stomach sticking his tongue in and out of her bellybutton, he made his way back to her lips then walked backwards until he reached the edge of her bed and fell backward Meredith tumbling down on top of him. Meredith removed his shirt then started moving down his body sucking on his torso. When she came to the button on his jeans she slowly undid his belt, then his button and zipper. She pulled his pants down then tossed his jeans into the corner of her room. Meredith slipped her hands into his boxers until they as well were in the corner of her room. She smiled at his fully erect penis then took it in her mouth.

"Oh god Meredith!"

Derek ran his hands through Meredith's messy blond, wavy hair. Meredith sucked on his penis taking him fully in her mouth.

"Meredith, oh god mer."

Meredith looked back down but she felt Derek grab her shoulders and turn her around on her back, she didn't know what he was up to but she sure wasn't about to protest. He moved down to her thighs where he kissed both then slide his tongue inside of her. His thumb pushed on her clit and Meredith through her head back in ecstasy.

"Derek please.. I need you to…oh god Derek please I need to feel you inside me."

Derek smiled up at her, reaching over to the nightstand like he did every night and grabbing a condom, rolling it on to his erection then spreading Meredith's legs apart. He slide himself into her slowly, he waited a moment so Meredith could adjust her petit figure to his large size. He began moving slow at first but speeding up with each thrust.

"God Mer your so tight."

"Please Derek, harder, oh god Derek!:

"Meredith oh god Mer, oh my god."

Derek began thrusting faster into Meredith, both were close to organisms, Derek kept thrusting harder and faster. He trusted one last time into her and both rode out an orgasm together. Derek collapsed on top of Meredith both bodies sweating from ecstasy. Derek feeling sympathy for Meredith's tiny frame rolled over on to the other side of the bed. Meredith turned on her side facing Derek, he cupped the side of her face with his hand and kissed her lips.

"Your amazing, you do know that right?"

Meredith blushed at the compliment "You aren't so bad yourself."

"Why thank you."

Meredith smile at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You know I might not know you that well, but I do know that the smile your giving me means you want something."

Meredith giggled then propped her head up with her arm. "I was just thinking that I have lot of condoms left in that draw."

Derek smiled when he realized what she was getting at. "Oh yeah"

"Yupp"

"What would you say if I said we should try and use most of them tonight."

"I might just do this…" Meredith learned over and kissed him on the lips her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. Derek rolled her over on her back and kissed her back passionately.

After hours on non stop sex they were tired and exhausted Derek pulled him self out of Meredith for the last time that night.

"Fuck!"

'What what's wrong?"

"The condom."

"What about it?

"It broke."

"Oh god!"

Derek got on the opposite side of the bed and pulled Meredith close "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about now get some sleep mer, you look exhausted."

"Night."

"Night."

Before long Meredith and Derek were both in a deep slumber.


End file.
